Sonic the Hedgehog's Day Off
by MilesMan225
Summary: Sonic wakes up to find that no one needs any help and struggles to find out what to do in his free time.


[Authors Note] This is just a quick one-off I wrote in 40 minutes, trying to test out some rhetorical strategies and other methods. If it's bad to let me know I would love feedback on my writing.

By noon, Sonic was done with his work on most days. This was, of course, assuming there wasn't some sort of cataclysmic event that he needed to prevent, or some new invention Robotnik created as some other attempt to kill either him or his friends. If these things happened than Sonic would typically be home by 6. And by then Sonic would have to help out with some other sort of mundane things. Either his friends are in trouble or some store gets robbed or someone gets beaten up or someone gets yada yada yada you get the point Sonic usually has a lot to do. But one particular day, Sonic didn't have anything to do. He asked around, no one needed any help. Sonic went to each of his friends and asked if Eggman was up to something, nope.

"He's still recovering from last night."

Sonic had asked Tails first after he tried going to his house to find it empty, Sonic searched at the labs, and found him there tinkering with a computer.

"He's always recovering, usually Eggman's done with recovering after about 8 hours."

"Well, I mean, we did mess him up pretty hard."

"No different than usual."

"We blew up his _entire lab_, it takes some time to rebuild a new one."

Sonic made a mental note to not blow up his lab next time.

"Well...what are _you_ working on?"

"This? Oh, a junior member of the science team asked me to overclock it for him."

"Can I help?"

Tails furrowed his brow.

"What do _you_ know about overclocking a CPU?"

"Lots! Like uh you use the uh screwdriver and the uh… keyboard?"

Tails just stared at him.

"Sonic you don't know anything about computers do you."

"No, I do not."

When Sonic walked outside into the cool breeze, everything seemed weirdly peaceful in Knothole. Instead of robots lining the streets, the market stands were selling all sorts of fruit and wares. Instead of people hiding in their homes, people were talking, playing, working, living. Instead of children running out of terror children were running from their best friend in a game of tag. Nobody needed any help with anything, or specifically, nobody needed Sonic's help for anything. At the realization of this Sonic began to think about what he does when he's not helping people. Run? He does that all the time, he did that on the way over here. He could leave the town and go on a run but he didn't want to leave in case somebody needed help. Eat chili dogs? He had one for breakfast. Lunch was still 5 hours away. Outside of those things he couldn't recall what he did in his free time. Sonic scanned the market for ideas, he saw a rabbit go inside his house. That's right! Houses have things inside of them that people do by themselves! Sonic bolted back to his house in the financial district (the financial district is the only row of houses that had lampposts.) When he went inside, his hopes of finding something to do were dashed when he looked at his room. A bed, some sparse furniture. An armchair here, a shelf there. Sonic never liked cramped spaces. He scanned the room for anything he could occupy his time with, a tv caught his eye. TV! Of Course! Why didn't he think of it before! It had been a while since he's watched any. A long time now that he thought about it. He sat down on a brown armchair facing the tv and turn it on with the dusty remote that lay on the armrest. When the TV powered on it only had one channel. The news. Are you kidding me? Maybe the news isn't that bad.

_Coming up on channel 7 news, a 3 hour expose on the production and practical usage of cardboard boxes in the economy and the furniture market, directed and starring Daniel Hawthorne. _

Okay..maybe they could make that somehow exciting? Sonic watched the program for about 5 minutes before he had to shut it off. The show consisting of a man sitting in a chair, drinking a cup of tea, reading pamphlets in an English accent with no editing, background music, or set design. The room the man sat in looked white, pristine, empty, aside from the small round table that sat adjacent to the brown armchair that the elderly looking blackbird sat in the chair looking eerily similar to the chair Sonic was sitting in. Sonic was defeated. How do people do it? Nothing? Call friends? That's it! Ask for help! That's what he does all the time for other people, why not be the one who asks? Sonic sped back over to Tails, who seemed done with the computer and was brewing a coffee in the corner when Sonic slammed the door open.

"Tails! What do people do in their free time!?"

Tails, with a look of confusion on his face, said:

"Take up a new skill?"

"What skills?"

"Uh...I guess computers?"

"Can you teach me?"

"You want to get taught how to use computers by a ten-year-old?"

"Yes."

"Okay, so do you know what a keyboard is."

"Yes."

"Okay, turn on the computer."  
Sonic walked over to the desk where the computer lay adjacent to the monitor, sat down, and after a couple of seconds of looking in confusion, asked tails, "Wheres the power button." Tails brewed another pot of coffee before answering.


End file.
